


L is for the way you look at me

by b0yfriendsinl0ve



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, like lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0yfriendsinl0ve/pseuds/b0yfriendsinl0ve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis never really got Valentine’s day. But now he's got Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L is for the way you look at me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [L is For the Way You Look at Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718826) by [Hazzaczuwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa)



> instead of writing my 2k essay that's due on friday i wrote 2k of lilo fluffiness
> 
> title from L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole obvs
> 
> so happy valentines day and enjoy :)

Louis never really got Valentine’s day.

Like, he could see the appeal. Maybe. A day full of love that you share with your partner, chocolates and flowers galore. And Louis’ always been a bit of a hopeless romantic. But he’s also always been single on Valentine’s day, and felt just a little bit fed up with the pink and red and organised romance. He used to get drunk with his mates and laugh at the whole concept. In more recent years they’d head out to a club to try their luck with lonely girls. Well, Louis never really participated in that bit, but he’s one hell of a wingman. The point is Valentine’s day has always felt more like an abstract than an actually thing people celebrate.

Until now.

Because now he has someone. And it’s all a little bit strange, really. Because he wasn’t sure what it’d be like. A proper relationship. Never really thought about the logistics of sharing your life with someone so intimately, even at such an early stage. Was kind of worried he might get sick of a boyfriend, or worse, them get sick of him. He does have that kind of effect on people. But Liam makes everything feel so easy, so right.

Their relationship started out a bit of a whirlwind while on the X Factor. Irritation, friendship then so much more, all in the span of a few months whilst their whole entire lives got flipped upside-down.

And now for the first time, Louis’ excited for Valentine’s day. Their first Valentine’s day, because yes Louis is sure there will be plenty more even if the band doesn’t work out because there’s no way the things Liam makes him feel will ever fade, they’re too much a part of him now. And they’re gonna spend Valentine’s day _together_.

They begged and begged to have the day off from recording, something they were begrudgingly given, and Harry all but ran away – well, home – to give Louis and Liam the flat for the day. They can’t exactly go out anywhere, not with the little bit of media attention they still get and the whole _gay_ thing, but the day spent at home wrapped up in each other is just a special. It all feels very grown up.

Liam makes his heart race.

Louis’ alone when he wakes up, which is not what he was hoping for. They’d cuddled up in bed last night, both breathlessly excited for morning like it was Christmas Eve, and Louis was kind of hoping to give Liam a Valentine’s blow job, but he’ll save that one for later.

Now he rubs the sleep out of his eyes and reaches out of his warm cocoon for his glasses. Once he can see he take his solitude as an opportunity to reach for the card and single rose – fake not real because Liam can stand watching flowers die – he’s been hiding in his bedside table. Not the best place for hiding something, maybe, but Liam isn’t the sort of boy to go snooping. He’s far to enraptured by romance and surprises for that.

He’s barely finished checking the card for the final time – a classic _I find you appealing_ pun complete with banana – officially sealing it in the accompanying yellow envelope, when the door creaks open and Liam shuffles in. Backwards. Which is a little confusing until- oh.

He’s holding a tray. Orange juice, waffles with strawberries, a single rose – chocolate not real because Louis doesn’t have time for flowers – and a little grey teddy bear holding a heart.

Breakfast in bed. Liam actually made him breakfast in bed. Louis’ not entirely sure he’s breathing anymore.

He’s wearing baggy grey jogging bottoms slug low on his hips and nothing else, which is Louis’ favourite look on him. Honestly, waffles _and_ Liam’s fast developing abs? Louis really is a lucky boy.

“You weren’t supposed to be awake yet,” Liam says, blushing all over. He makes his way over to Louis and lays the tray on his lap, and sits himself down on the bed next to him. Louis’ cheeks hurt from smiling.

“This looks amazing, Liam. You did all this for me?”

Liam shrugs, shoulder brushing Louis’. “Who else would I have done this for?”

Louis hums, sliding a hand into Liam’s curls to bring him closer. “No one,” he says softly, rubbing his nose along Liam’s cheekbone, lips barely brushing lips. “All mine.” He lightly nibbles Liam’s lower lip before pulling away and turning back to his breakfast. Liam shifts less-that-subtly. Louis loves making him flustered.

The first bite of the heart shaped waffles makes him groan. Liam blushes like mad, adjusts himself and Louis would love to head down that route – any route involving Liam and dicks really – but there are more pressing matters at hand. “Holy shit,” he says, mouth still working on the waffle, and his mother probably wouldn’t be too pleases with his eating etiquette. “This is so good, Li, I didn’t know you could cook, like proper cook.”

Liam rubs his neck self-consciously. “Harry helped me practice while you were out with Zayn.”

The amount of effort Liam has put into this morning blows Louis away. How much this boy must care for him. How much Louis loves him. Only Louis can’t say that. Not quite yet.

They eat the waffles together, Louis alternating between eating some himself, feeding Liam bites and complimenting him. They press soft kisses to each other’s lips, syrupy sweet and sticky, teasing words whispered between them. Louis’ heart has never felt so full.

When the food is finished, even the chocolate rose, and the tray has been moved they turn to face one another fully, sat cross legged and juvenile, cards gripped in shaky fingers ready to be exchanged.

Liam doesn’t say anything straight away, just looks at Louis, eyes moving all over his face, and Louis fiddles self-consciously with his glasses.

“Are you just gonna stare at me all day, Lima?” he jokes, though he’s sure Liam can hear the tremor in his voice. He can’t quite get his heart rate back to normal. Damn Liam and his intense gaze.

Liam blushes, he’s spent the whole morning one shade of pink or another, but this is the deepest yet. Louis loves it. “Right, no, sorry, you’re just,” he gestures wildly with the hand holding the card like that’s enough explanation. Which it is, really. Louis feels like that around Liam too. “Anyway,” Liam says, brandishing the card he’s holding like a weapon. Louis chuckles and takes it, peeling the envelope open carefully.

The card is simple and cute. Two little cartoon monkeys sat on a branch with their tails entwined and inside your basic Valentine’s greeting.

Liam’s only added one thing other than their names.

_You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me_

And Louis can’t breathe. He feels like crying and screaming for joy because this is everything he wants and more than he deserves and he doesn’t know how he’s managed it. Managed to find Liam, this beautiful, lovely, perfect boy who Louis idolised from the get go. This boy who makes Louis’ heart stutter when he smiles, who he tried so hard, _too_ hard to impress. This boy who shyly kissed Louis late at night while they were cuddles up in Louis’ bunk. This boy who made him breakfast in bed and managed to shake Louis apart and put him back together again in one simple sentence.

He stares at Liam, his own cheeks blushing for once, lips parted. He doesn’t quite remember how to speak, doesn’t know what to say and knows that if he tried all that would come out would be _I love you._

Maybe he _should_ say that.

What he does do is grab Liam but the back of the neck and haul him into a searing kiss, mind still whirring.

Liam clears his throat when they part, beaming, and points to the yellow envelope still in Louis’ lap. “Is that for me?” he asks cheekily.

Louis nods, watches Liam reach for it. And after everything Liam’s done this morning he can’t give him a stupid banana pun card. “Wait,” he says, voice a little croaky with emotion, snatching the card away before Liam can and trying to ignore the pout that causes.

He turns back to his bedside table and away from Liam, throws the draw open and digs through the mess until he find another card. The other card. The one he bought and wrote on a whim and hid even from himself.

The one Liam really should have.

He practically throws it at Liam, trying to get it over with before he can talk himself out of it.

Liam looks confused, and he has every right to be, looking down at the card in his hands.

It’s plain white with a big red heart on it, doesn’t even have an envelope. He’d bought it the other day, long after the banana one was happily tucked into his draw with a blowjob joke inside. He’s been thinking, quite a lot recently, about Liam and him. About them together. About where they’re going. He’s been thinking a lot about love. Love and Liam. And so he wrote this second card just to see what it looked like, what it felt like. It felt right, but Louis’ always been a little too scared to give himself away without a bit of a shield. Whether that’s over the top loudness and joking or a stupid banana card.

But now, after everything that’s happened, after waffles and flowers and blushing, he can’t help it. Can’t help but let Liam know, wants him to know.

He feels stupid and exposed and so in love with this boy in front of him that he doesn’t even care if it’s too soon. Liam’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him, too. And he deserves to know.

Liam’s a lot more cautious with this card, seems to sense how much more important this is. Opens it slowly. Reads it even slower. The smile that breaks out across his face is fast, though. He mouths the words as he rereads them.

 

_I love you more than I love stripes and footie and Yorkshire tea put together_

 

He looks up at Louis through his lashes, nibbling his lower lip and Louis nearly wants to tell him off because that’s _his_ job. What he does instead is nuzzle into Liam’s hand when he reaches up to cradle Louis’ face. “You love all those things a hell of a lot,” he tells him, like he’s asking for reassurance, like he’s checking, asking _are you sure?_

“Yeah,” Louis breathes. Because, well, _yeah._

Louis’ not sure he’s ever been kissed quite how he’s being kissed now. So intensely, so intimately, so sweetly, so full of love. He never knew it could be like this, any of this, not until Liam. He wraps his arms around his boy’s neck, climbs on top of him, squeezes his waist with his thighs. He bites Liam’s bottom lip, sooths it with a kiss, whines when Liam does the same. Liam molds his hands to the curve of Louis’ waist, strokes his fingers along his spine, into Louis’ hair. He separates their mouths, pressing kisses to every inch of Louis face, cupping his face to hold him still.

Liam pushes him back enough for them to look at each other, to look right at Louis and whisper, “I love you so much.”

Every part of Louis sings.

He traces his fingertips along the bridge of Liam’s nose, under his eyes, the shape of his lips. Liam kisses his thumb, humming happily.

Louis replaces his thumb with his lips, pressing his words into Liam’s skin. “I love you, too” He feels Liam smile. Presses one more kiss into the corner of his mouth and drops his weight onto Liam’s chest. “Come on, let’s nap.”

Liam splutters. “But we’ve just got up, I’ve got so much planned, I made a playlist-”

Louis kisses him quiet, fingers tracing his jawline. “And we’ll do all of it, but right now I want to hold you and I want you to hold me too, ok?”

Liam nods, trying and failing to keep his smile in. “Ok.”

He pulls the covers over them and drops himself back onto Liam’s chest, tucks his head into his neck, clinging to him for all he’s worth.

Liam wraps an arm around his waist, strokes his hair. “Happy Valentine’s day, Louis,” he breathes.

Louis kisses his collarbone, not even trying to keep his smile under control. “Happy Valentine’s day, Love.”

And yeah. _Love._

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://b0yfriendsinl0ve.tumblr.com/)


End file.
